El misterio a la luz de la Torre en sombras
by Lime Marionette
Summary: Bueno esencialmente no es sobre From Hell pero trata de la historia de Jack el Destripador, el asesino vuelve a las calles para cobrar nuevas victimas! espero que les guste! Hay muchas escenas sangrientas fuertes! entren bajo su propio riesgo! COMPLETO!
1. Prologo

_**El Misterio a la Luz de la Torre en Sombras**_

_**Prólogo**_

Era una noche muy oscura y fría. Sólo algunas luces prendidas se podían vislumbrar en los ventanales.

La joven mujer corría apresuradamente y una tétrica sombra corría detrás de ella, el hombre -¿por qué eso era o no?- llevaba una especie de cuchillo. Su perseguidor tenía serias intenciones de hacer algo con aquella mujer.

Se detuvo, en Whitechapel, ¿debería seguir?... Disipando sus dudas, el Big Ben hablaba una vez más anunciando la medianoche, había llegado la hora.

Continuó, la mujer que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él gritaba pidiendo auxilio, pero nadie respondía, para su mala suerte empezaba a llegar a una zona despoblada y obscura de Londres, contempló con terror que ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

El asesino se abalanzó sobre ella, cortándole rápidamente el cuello para que dejase de gritar, súbitamente su víctima comenzaba a apaciguarse. El hombre vio el momento adecuado para iniciar su macabro ritual.

Para todo esto, el Big Ben terminaba de dar sus doce campanadas, esa noche.

-"una víctima más, otra vez"

Vio el lujoso reloj de marca "Rolex" que colgaba en su muñeca, limpiando la sangre de su cuchillo emprendió la marcha hacia la ciudad.

-"hemos vuelto a la aventura"

El cuerpo de la mujer, el cual estaba sobre el barro –provocado por la intensa lluvia- se estaba deslizando hasta que llegó a las orillas del Támesis, y fue arrastrado por la corriente hacia donde se podía ver "la torre Sangrienta".


	2. Vida detectivesca

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Vida detectivesca**_

Londres, 26 de noviembre de 1888

¡El Destripador ataca de nuevo!: Un nuevo cuerpo ha sido encontrado en la rivera del Támesis.

_Una mujer de linaje francés, cuyo nombre en vida fue Catherine Doyle Charnille, conocida como "Rouge" de 27 años fue encontrada esta mañana en la rivera del Támesis, a pocos metros de la Torre de Londres. Las autoridades descubrieron como en las anteriores 7 víctimas, un __corte en el cuello con un cuchillo muy afilado, se cree que fue un escalpelo, y todas ellas presentaban diferentes grados de mutilaciones en el cuerpo. Hay sólo una distinción en este caso, ya que el Destripador sólo causa la muerte en un perímetro muy definido, ahora ha llegado hasta el cauce del Támesis, algunos suponen que la víctima al encontrarse amenazada por esta personalidad intentó correr y escapar, sin resultado, otros dicen que al parecer el Destripador posiblemente habría intentado limpiar su rastro lanzando el cadáver al agua._

_Se afirma que también..._

Era la primera plana del Diario "Times" de aquella mañana de los últimos días del frío noviembre, cuando al fin se creía que los asesinatos en series cometidos por el apodado "Jack, el Destripador" habían cesado. Pues, uno de los principales sospechosos: Montague John Druitt, un abogado loco cuyo cuerpo había sido hallado flotando en el río Támesis poco después del último asesinato.

Sin dudas, el caso "Jack, el Destripador" se abre de nuevo, para una nueva investigación. La cual ya pasó a manos del ilustre equipo británico "Scotland Yard"

Se podía observar un estante lleno de libros de todas las clases: literatura pre-renacentista, renacentista, barroca, neoclásica, romántica, inglesa..., novelas, grandes filósofos, matemáticos, químicos (entre ellos alquimistas) y físicos: Aristóteles, Sócrates, Pitágoras, Heráclito, Homero, Platón, Sofos, Antoine Lavossier, Louis Pasteur, Albert Einstein, Isaac Newton, Nicolas Flamel, entre otros distinguidos y renombrados autores, destacaban sin duda Shakespeare y Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, cada uno maestro de lo suyo, finalmente llegando a Miguel Cervantes Saavedra con su ilustre "El Ingenioso Hidalgo: Don Quijote de la Mancha"

Al otro lado de la habitación, se veían textos únicamente novelas de misterio y casos policíacos, destacaba sobre todo el maestro del misterio, el estadounidense –autor romanticista también- Edgar Allan Poe. Sin mencionar algunas obras de arte: La última cena –Leonardo Da Vinci- La Virgen del Jilguero –Rafael- y el Juicio Final de Miguel Ángel, paradójicamente al lado de la obra de Rafael.

Pero a pesar de la célebre colección de vanguardia y resplandor, en lo más recóndito de la habitación se hallaba un desordenado escritorio con seis libros sobre él y miles de papeles encima.

Una cabecilla se podía débilmente asomarse, aquella persona se hallaba durmiendo, fue cuando un sonido conocido interfirió en su descanso.

-"¿s...si? ¿diga?"-respondió aún soñoliento, sobándose los ojos –"si, teniente Fache, ¿qué no atendí su llamado? Me disculpará notablemente tenía un asunto pendiente en el ayuntamiento hoy por la mañana, ya sé que me ha estado llamando incontables veces por lo del caso "Da Vinci" pero me fue inútil contactarlo en la mañana, aunque Londres conserva la misma hora de Paris"

Suspiró, el agente francés acababa de murmurar un agravio –seguramente- en su idioma, a lo que Liam Holmes no le quiso prestar atención –o tal vez estaba muy cansado- ya que manejaba un excelente francés.

-"si, de acuerdo.. dígale a Collet que esté al tanto de todo, nos vemos la próxima semana"-respondió un poco más despierto

Volvió a suspirar, la semana había sido terrible, Bezu Fache lo había llamado exactamente hace una semana y media para informarle que dos fugitivos: un profesor norteamericano, Robert Langdon y una mujer parisina Sophie Neveu habían escapado de Paris y se dirigían a Londres en compañía de un inglés, un historiador Leigh Teabing y su mayordomo.

Aquellos informes eran lo que adornaban su escritorio esa noche, se sorprendió, pues Teabing es.. –o era- una de las personalidades más representativas de Londres, él mismo lo había conocido personalmente en una ceremonia hacía meses.

Y no sólo eso, Teabing era un historiador sumamente conocido, por la búsqueda del "Sangreal" a él mismo le llamaba la atención toda aquella historia, y últimamente estaba indagando sobre él –dado que los seis libros eran sobre la historia del Sangreal, dos de ellos de Teabing- Los mantenía escondidos pues algunos textos iban en contra de la religión católica. No se consideraba explícitamente ateo sin embargo sentía que compartía algunas cosas con Nietzche.

De todas maneras, el caso estaba resuelto. Sólo le faltaba cerrar el caso en Londres con lo que haría lo mismo Fache en Paris.

Sonó el teléfono otra vez, comenzaba a jurar que iba a desconectar ese aparato horrendo, en su mente dirigió una pequeña maldición a Alexander Graham Bell por haberlo inventado años antes.

-"¿diga?"-su voz ya no sonaba soñolienta, más bien con algo de enojo

-"agente Holmes"-dijo la voz que provenía del auricular –"¿ya recibió el periódico esta mañana?"

-"aún no lo he visto teniente"-respondió con una pizca de dejadez –"si a eso se refiere... ya sabe que me estoy ocupando de cerrar el caso "Da Vinci" Bezu Fache me hostiga día y noche hasta acabar con toda la papelería aquí en Londres"

-"olvídese de eso"

-"¿qué? ¿a qué se refiere?"-preguntó con cierta curiosidad, la verdad le estaba cansando trabajar en el caso "Da Vinci" después que Teabing se auto culpara de los asesinatos cometidos aduciendo locura.

Como se predijo, nadie le creyó. Teabing había formulado con gran precisión un plan que en todos los casos, aseguraba su inocencia. Una alienado jamás podría haberlo planeado, un punto en contra de Teabing.

En fin, su mente continuó con el diálogo hacia su superior.

-"agente Holmes, hay otro caso esperándolo..."

Cortó la conversación, el cansancio de la noche anterior había desaparecido por completo, corrió bajando las escalera con mucha prisa, descolgó su abrigo de color camello del vestíbulo cogiendo un paraguas, sin decir una palabra más salió de la casa.


	3. Los primeros sospechosos

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Los principales sospechosos.**_

El Big Ben dio sus respectivas 6 campanadas, las nubes se movían precipitadamente aquellas eran de un color grisáceo indicando que pronto llovería. Los comercios habían comenzado a cerrar y una espesa nube cubría la capital londinense, pero no era lo mismo para la Biblioteca Nacional.

Habían exactamente 17 personas dentro de la enorme Biblioteca, incluyendo las dos bibliotecarias y los cinco empleados de mantenimiento.

Los cuales estaban dispuestos a quedarse toda la noche si era posible para ayudar al detective Liam Holmes.

Liam Holmes era un renombrado detective parte del equipo del Scotland Yard, él sólo a pesar de sus 26 años recién cumplidos había resuelto casos, los cuales no habían sido capaces de resolver los detectives de mayor rango que él. Actualmente estaba cerrando un caso que había movido parte de Francia e Inglaterra uniendo a sus capitales respectivamente, el caso "Da Vinci". Anteriormente había también cerrado un caso conocido como "ICE MAN", cuyo protagonista se encargaba de asesinar y violar a pequeños niños a sangre fría, el culpable resultó ser un desorbitado profesor de la Universidad de Cambridge quien al verse acorralado no tuvo otra opción más que declarar su culpabilidad.

Estos hechos no sólo habían logrado hacer ascender al joven detective, si no que también lo habían hecho famoso en Europa central.

Ahora el detective se encontraba resolviendo un caso, que al parecer había pasado a sus manos, pues sus colegas aún no podían detener al asesino: el caso "Jack, el Destripador" se abría de nuevo.

Hace un mes, más o menos le habían informado sobre que este peculiar asesino sólo atacaba a prostitutas, las asesinaba de una manera tan horrenda que los expertos se habían quedado estupefactos al presenciar las pruebas.

No podía ser cualquier persona, sólo alguien que tuviera conocimientos de medicina o posiblemente un carnicero –pero era poco probable- , es decir, las sospechas se limitaban a un profesional.

Su razón era desconocida, otra pista de gran importancia era que el asesino había establecido un cuidadoso perímetro los asesinatos ocurrieron en una zona de 2,6 km2, que comprendía Whitechapel, Stepney y la City de Londres. Este dato curioso acababa de romperse la noche pasada, ya que el asesino había pasado del límite, pero la hora era la misma, la medianoche.

Se habían puesto numerables guardias en la zona sin éxito. Y cuando pensaban que ya se había afirmado la muerte de Jack –un abogado que se decía que estaba demente- con este asesinato se descartaba totalmente y se aducía la inocencia del difunto procurador.

Contempló la ventana que daba directamente al Gran Ben sus agujas marcaban las seis de la tarde con trece minutos exactamente, se sobó los ojos, había pasado casi toda la noche pasada indagando todo lo relacionado con Jack, el destripador.

Esa misma mañana, después de 7 llamadas de Bezu Fache al fin cerró el caso "Da Vinci", un respiro sin duda, el excéntrico investigador francés había dejado de pisarle los talones. Lo cierto era que el "toro" era realmente horrendo.

En la tarde, el tiempo sólo le había alcanzado para dirigirse a la jefatura local y hablar con algunos miembros de los encargados de los asesinatos del destripador.

La lista que ahora portaba en mano era de los siete principales sospechosos, nombres los cuales le habían dado en la jefatura.

El primero era el príncipe Albert Victor, duque de Clarence, hijo mayor del príncipe de Gales y segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono británico, él cual se creía que sufría de demencia –obviamente los médicos reales lo iban a negar hasta la muerte, algo que creían era para salvar su propio cuello-; sir William Gull, médico personal de la reina Victoria; James K. Stephen, tutor del príncipe Albert Victor en la Universidad de Cambridge; Montague John Druitt, él acababa ser descartado por su repentina muerte; el doctor Neill Cream; Nathan Kaminsky, un ciudadano judío y Michael Ostrog, un comerciante de Liverpool.

Era suficiente información por el momento, dejó reposando su taza de café sobre el amplio escritorio de la sala de estudio de la enorme biblioteca. Despidiéndose cordialmente de los 7 empleados, salió otra vez. Pero ahora era totalmente diferente, se dirigía a la escena del crimen.

Londres, 28 de noviembre de 1888

_**"No tengo tiempo aún para deciros,**_

_**cómo me he convertido en un asesino,**_

_**Pero ya sabréis cuando llegue el momento,**_

_**que soy uno de los pilares de la sociedad."**_

_**Jack, el Destripador**_

Fue lo que había leído George Lusk esa mañana en el ya mencionado diario "Times", dos días después del último asesinato. Otra vez, como mofándose de él, el asesino mandaba otra de sus conocidas cartas de muerte. No sólo había ido a parar a manos de la policía ni de las suyas, es más como lo demostraba la prensa, también habría llegado a sus manos.

Lo que más le incomodaba esa mañana era que, ésta era la segunda vez que el destripador le jugaba una mala pasada. Anteriormente había recibido una carta, no de manera amenazante era más bien algún tipo de broma –sólo que esta no lo era- es más se le había adjuntado un cuidadoso presente, la mitad del riñón de una de las víctimas.

_**"Desde el infierno, señor Lusk, le envío la mitad del riñón que tomé de una mujerzuela, y que conservé para usted después de freír el otro. Estaba muy bueno, de verdad"**_

No sólo era ese "aviso" del asesino. George Lusk se había quedado completamente atónito al observar la que se creía era el "último crimen de Jack, el Destripador", el asesinato de Marie Kelly, también prostituta y alcohólica, ocurrido el pasado 9 de noviembre. Fue asesinada en su habitación que alquilaba en la calle Miller's Court nº 13 de Whitechapel. La mujer fue encontrada tendida de espaldas sobre su lecho, desnuda, con las orejas, la nariz y los senos arrancados. Su vientre abierto y las vísceras repartidas por diferentes partes de la estancia. En una mesa cercana el cruel asesino dejó expuestos los riñones. Faltaba la parte inferior del tronco y el útero. El corazón tampoco fue hallado. Toda la habitación estaba cubierta de sangre; las paredes manchadas.

Era sin duda una situación muy ilustrativa de las "habilidades" y hasta donde puede llegar, este asesino.

Acababa de cerrar el periódico que estaba leyendo –supuestamente, ya que su mente se había dedicado a vagar a través del tiempo hasta el día del asesinato de aquella mujer- y su carruaje se detenía. Observó detenidamente su reloj varias veces, como si estuviera completamente ciego, frotándose los ojos bajó cuidadosamente del carruaje y contempló con sus ojos la figura de un joven que se hallaba parado cerca de la orilla del Támesis.

-"llega un poco tarde, señor Lusk"- fue el saludo de aquel joven –"mucho gusto mi nombre es Liam Holmes"

-"he oído mucho acerca de usted, detective Holmes. Según expertos es el mejor en su rango a pesar de su edad"

-"agradezco mucho la deferencia que tiene hacia mi persona, espero poder ser de gran ayuda para que esta investigación prospere"

-"pienso lo mismo"

-"aquí fue encontrado el cuerpo de la mujer ¿verdad?"-dijo dándose la vuelta comenzando a observar el área –"es notable que no fue asesinada aquí"

-"¿cómo lo sabe?"

-"pues porque no hay indicios de lucha alguna, observe... ninguna rama rota, ninguna parte del gras marchito, según lo que observo al parecer nosotros somos las primeras personas que pasamos por aquí, excluyendo a los que sacaron el cadáver por supuesto"-se acababa de arrodillar observando las plantas del lugar –"de haber habido una lucha o forcejeo el ambiente se hubiese deteriorado de alguna manera"

-"usted insinúa que el asesino arrojó el cuerpo al agua desde algún otro lugar"

-"no lo insinúo, lo afirmo, le aseguro que sus hombres están buscando pistas en el lugar equivocado"

-"excelente respuesta¿qué sugiere?"

-"considerendo que la corriente del Támesis no estaba tan fuerte, y suponiendo que el cadáver haya sido arrojado, o se haya deslizado por alguna manera al río considerando que era la medianoche, calculo yo..."

-"¿utiliza principios físicos?"

-"¿por qué no? El cadáver fue hallado a tempranas horas¿me digo 7 de la mañana?. Ha recorrido exactamente un promedio de 7 horas, con la velocidad del Támesis que es... lo que se conocería como 'velocidad por tiempo es igual a la distancia recorrida'"

-"alrededor de un kilómetro"

-"mucho menos, yo diría unos 867 metros, provenientes de..."

-"coincide con Whitechapel..."

-"exacto, después de todo, el asesino no se movió mucho en cuanto al perímetro establecido por él mismo"-continuó Liam Holmes

-"¿por qué asegura que vino de esa dirección y no de la otra?"-preguntó Lusk, con un tono cómico, sabiendo la respuesta que era por demás obvia

-"señor Lusk, debe de estar jugándome una broma, cualquiera sabría esa respuesta"

-"¿la sabe usted?"

-"porque la corriente del Támesis se dirige hacia un solo lugar, excluyendo remolinos y uno que otra situación que indique lo contrario, estamos hablando de términos generales"-respondió con la mayor comodidad del mundo.

-"lo estaba probando, no sólo es un gran detective, señor Holmes, también es un excelente físico"

-"no lo llamaría así, señor Lusk, yo lo conozco como "cultura general""

-"¿renunció sir Charles Warren?"-preguntó asombrado la voz de Liam Holmes al día siguiente

-"¿por qué crees que el caso de Jack, el destripador ha pasado a nuestras manos?"-se escuchó la voz que provenía del auricular

Liam Holmes sabía que sir Charles Warren era una de las celebridades más reconocidas en el mundo policiaco –si a eso se le puede conocer como "mundo"- era una de las pocas veces que se sorprendía de tal manera.

Él hubiese jurado que Warren duraría toda una eternidad, pero estaba equivocado, precisamente ese 12 de noviembre, el personaje había presentado su dimisión a la Cámara de los Comunes.

-"¿sigue allí, agente Holmes?"

-"si, continúe teniente lo escucho"

-"a lo que me refiero es que debe acercarse, por lo menos a su oficina en busca de información"

-"¿insinua que regrese al Scotland Yard?"

-"exactamente, después de todo necesitamos de su ayuda y usted de la nuestra para resolver estos asesinatos, no es adecuado que trabajando para una institución como la nuestra, este todo el día en la biblioteca o en su residencia, agente Holmes"

-"de acuerdo, mañana iré a la oficina, espero que me tenga buenas noticias, teniente, mejores que las que acabo de recibir"

-"no lo dude, hasta entonces"

El joven detective, se sentó en la mullida silla la cual estaba detrás suyo, como detestaba ir a su oficina, no era por el personal, ya que todos se alegraban y se portaban muy a gusto cuando lo veían llegar –lo cual era raro- . Era porque era blanco fácil de las presiones de su jefe, el teniente Macnaghten, con quien había estado hablando minutos antes.

Prefería mil veces trabajar tranquilamente en la comodidad de su hogar que en su oficina privada. Principalmente, porque no vivía nadie aparte de él, así no tendría que escuchar ruido alguno si lo deseaba. A pesar de su carácter afable le agradaba la soledad.

Suspiró, recordó cuando iba todos los días al Scotland Yard, era cuando estudiaba en la escuela para formación de detectives, hacía 6 años.

Pero bueno, mañana era otro día, sin darse cuenta se quedó completamente dormido.


	4. El Scotland Yard

_**Capítulo III**_

_**El Scotland Yard**_

Hagamos un poco de historia y tratemos de recordar. "¿qué es el Scotland Yard?"

El "Scotland Yard" es pues, el nombre popular que recibe la sede de la policía metropolitana londinense, y en especial su Departamento de Investigación Criminal.

El nombre deriva del pequeño lugar en el que estuvo ubicada la sede desde 1829, que a su vez recibió el nombre de un palacio medieval donde se hospedaban los reyes y reinas de Escocia durante sus visitas a Londres. La costumbre de llamar Scotland Yard tanto a la sede como a sus oficiales empezó poco después de que la policía londinense fuera reorganizada en 1829 por el estadista británico sir Robert Peel.

Sin duda alguna el Scotland Yard goza de fama mundial desde hace muchos años. El Departamento de Investigación Criminal es conocido por sus rigurosas actividades a partir de avanzadas técnicas de investigación. A menudo se requieren sus servicios para ayudar a la policía local a resolver casos de asesinato.

Scotland Yard mantiene además una oficina de recogida de antecedentes criminales, laboratorios forenses, una escuela para la formación de detectives, un departamento de información criminal, así como brigadas de estupefacientes y contra el fraude fiscal. Junto a la labor que realiza en la detección del crimen, Scotland Yard dirige todas las actividades policiales metropolitanas, incluso el control del tráfico.

El detective Liam Holmes entró en su oficina, después de los saludos de las amables secretarias y sus colegas. No le agradaba estar allí, pues tendría que obedecer ordenes y ordenes. Encontró un gran expediente encima de su escritorio.

Sonó el intercomunicador –el cual lo activaba su secretaria-. "agente Holmes, hay una llamada esperándolo"

-"¿qué sucede, Dyane?"-preguntó –"¿quién es?"

-"un hombre llamado... William Wonka"

-"¿Wonka?"-preguntó instintivamente Liam Holmes –"ah si lo recuerdo, solucioné un caso suyo hace unos meses"

-"¿lo comunico?"

-"seguro"

Después de unos segundos, la llamada había sido trasferida y Liam Holmes hablaba con Willy Wonka.

-"señor Wonka, le agradará saber que Slugworth esta bajo custodia, por un equipo especial del Scotland Yard"-le aseguró el detective –"no pudo oponer resistencia, le aseguro que ni sus más hábiles abogados podrán sacarlo de este lío"

-"no esperaba más de usted, señor Holmes"

Pasaron breves instantes y llegó el momento de que la llamara se cortara. Liam comenzó a ojear las primeras páginas de los archivos que tenía en frente de sí. Sin saberlo, un texto atrajo su atención. Era un tema de psicología, ¿qué extraño? ¿psicología?

_**La infancia puede traer repercusiones**_

Se ha demostrado con innumerables pruebas que el comportamiento ya sea agresivo o pasivo en la infancia puede crear serios problemas cuando se llega a la adultez, según sea cual el escenario o ambiente en la que se viva.

Charles Darwin ha aplicado esta teoría observando un grupo de niños en un medio hostil, y otro grupo de niños en situaciones acomodadas, hasta la edad de los 12 años, inicio de la adolescencia, ambos grupos presentan los mismos cambios físicos, mas no lo cambios psicológicos ni actitudes.

Ya sea por iniciativa o por...

-"disculpa, creo que encontraste mi noticia"-dijo una joven bajo del dintel de la puerta de su oficina –"lo siento, soy nueva... mi nombre es Mireille Butler"

-"soy Liam Holmes... ah disculpa..."

-"si lo sé, quiero decir, mucho gusto ¿qué pasa?"

-"¿por casualidad tendrás algún parentesco con...?"

-"Samuel Butler, pues si, él es mi padre, no sabía que lo conocía"

-"de hecho, no, pero estoy leyendo esta"-le mostró un libro con tapa de un color oro rojo, que decía en la portada "La prueba de la resurrección de Jesucristo" por Samuel Butler

-"vaya, que coincidencia, de todas maneras, esta era mi noticia, estoy redactando algo sobre Charles Darwin"

-"¿eres reportera?"-anunció con un poco de sorpresa

-"no, para nada, es bueno informarse ¿no cree usted?"-rió-"de todas maneras me tengo que ir, gracias"

Continuó con su lectura. Abriendo el siguiente libro que estaba sobre su escritorio, era acerca del príncipe Alberto Víctor, era su biografía completa.

Lo que se llegaba a considerar como frivolidades, algo que si le llamaba la atención era que se creía que el príncipe sufría de una mal deformación mental que impedía que se tomara dediciones importantes en cuanto a su persona u algún otro hecho.

No se le consideraba "demente" sin embargo, se decía que no podía obrar por sí mismo, ya que había cometido –según lo que la corte hablaba- uno que otro... contratiempo en su haber.

Sin duda, la monarquía inglesa era lo suficientemente orgullosa para admitir que el heredero al trono estaba enfermo o sin condiciones para gobernar como se debe un país. Lo cual parecía una gran sandez. Al fin y al cabo, los reyes no nacían para gobernar –como se hacía creer al pueblo-, los políticos eran lo que gobernaban el país. Los monarcas sólo servían de pantalla o simplemente de atavío.

-"... soy uno de los pilares de la sociedad"

Era la frase que había escrito el diario esa mañana. Había algo escondido en esa frase, como un juego de palabras, la criptografía sería una muy buena herramienta en este caso

Descartó la idea unos segundos después, los siete sospechosos, bueno la mayoría de ellos eran renombrados políticos y figuras del entorno inglés.

Si era cierto lo que se mencionaba en el diario, quedarían descartados el judío y el comerciante de Liverpool.

Lo que restaba la lista de 7 a 4 personas (excluyendo a John Druitt)

Sonó el intercomunicador otra vez.

-"¿qué sucede, Dyane?"

-"detective, el teniente Macnaghten necesita hablar con usted"

-"¿ahora?"

-"es urgente, parece que ha ocurrido otro asesinato"


	5. Las victimas

_**Capítulo IV**_

_**Las víctimas**_

Horas antes Liam había recogido las anotaciones que los policías habían redactado durante los primeros asesinatos, lo cual era en sí favorable para sus investigaciones. Conocer a las víctimas debería ayudarlo en algo.

"Whitechapel es conocido como uno de los peores distritos de todo Londres. En las calles, hombres, mujeres y niños arrastran una vida de pobreza y delincuencia en la que muchas veces el único alivio es el que puede ofrecerles una botella de alcohol barato.

Los callejones oscuros desembocaban en bares mugrientos y burdeles miserables en los que algunas mujeres se ganaban la vida ofreciendo su cuerpo.

Fue precisamente aquí, en el East End londinense, donde tuvo lugar el breve reinado de terror del temido descuartizador que firmaba sus crímenes como "Jack el Destripador".

Su primer crimen oficial, por así decirlo, el que reconocen todas las crónicas, tuvo lugar el 31 de agosto, aunque en su día se sospechó que por lo menos dos asesinatos anteriores menos publicitados habrían sido también obra suya.

Ese día estaba amaneciendo muy lánguidamente. Las calles todavía estaban sombrías, y a pesar del frío algún que otro caminante comenzaba a circular por el barrio.

Uno de ellos distingue a lo lejos el cuerpo de una mujer tendido en el suelo que a primera vista parecía desmayada, pero cuando se acerca para tratar de ayudarla, ve que unas terribles heridas la habían casi decapitado.

Horrorizado, no deja pasar un minuto y avisa al primer policía que hacía su ronda por el barrio, quién acompañado de un médico distingue bajo la luz de una linterna que la muerte le había sido provocada por dos golpes con arma blanca que le habían seccionado la tráquea y el esófago.

El cuerpo, todavía caliente en partes, indicaba que el momento del crimen no debía de haber sido de más de media hora antes de haber encontrado el cuerpo.

Tras un examen más detallado en la sala de necropsias, descubren además que había sido brutalmente golpeada en la mandíbula inferior izquierda -posiblemente por una persona zurda-, y que su abdomen había sido mutilado.

Por lo demás, el asesino no había dejado otras pistas tras de sí, ni testigos, ni el arma homicida. Ninguno de los vecinos oyó nada, lo que parecía sumamente extraño.

El forense había supuesto que antes de realizarle los cortes, el asesino le habría cortado el cuello interfiriendo con las cuerdas vocales así, impidiendo que gritara u emitiera sonido alguno.

La identificación de la víctima no fue tarea fácil, aunque unos días después su padre y su ex marido identifican el cuerpo de una mujer de 42 años, prostituta, llamada Anne Mare Nichols y conocida como "Polly".

Polly había estado casada y tenía cinco niños, pero su adicción al alcohol había hecho que su matrimonio se rompiera. Desde entonces, sola, había vivido de sus pobres ingresos de prostituta.

El lunes 6 de agosto, varias semanas antes del primer crimen oficial del Destripador, Marta Tabram, una prostituta de 39 años, había sido hallada muerta con 39 puñaladas; y algunos meses antes, Emma Smith, una prostituta 45 años, había sido agredida salvajemente en la cabeza y le habían introducido un objeto en la vagina.

Seguramente estos dos crímenes no tenían nada que ver con nuestro asesino, más que nada porque la firma del Destripador era más ritualista que los simples golpes y puñaladas, pero aún así, el terror ya se había apoderado de las almas de los habitantes del distrito de Whitechapel.

Annie Chapman era una mujer sin hogar propio que vivía en pensiones comunes cuando disponía de dinero para el alojamiento de una noche, y cuando no era así, se dedicaba a vagar por las calles en busca de clientes que le proporcionasen alguna moneda para bebida, refugio y alimento.

No siempre había sido así, unos años antes estaba casada y con tres niños, pero todos murieron, unos por enfermedad y otros por accidente. Fue un golpe muy duro, nunca se repuso.

Así, en estado de depresión permanente comenzó a beber para sobrellevar su soledad. Su cuerpo fue hallado mutilado en la calle del Mercado de Spitalfields a las 6 de la mañana, y nadie había ido testigo de los hechos.

Su intestino estaba en el suelo entre un gran charco de sangre y una profunda incisión cruzaba su cuello de lado a lado.

Todo parecía indicar que había sido asesinada en ese mismo sitio. No había señales de defensa por parte de la víctima, y lo curioso es que cerca de su cadáver se encontraron un pequeño pañuelo, un peine y un cepillo de dientes, que parecían haber sido colocados en un orden concreto por el asesino.

Según el médico forense que vio el cadáver, el asesino había agarrado a Annie por la barbilla y la había degollado por la espalda de izquierda a derecha, y por la fuerza empleada, posiblemente con la tentativa de decapitarla. Eso le había causado la muerte.

Las otras heridas infligidas y las mutilaciones abdominales habían sido realizadas post mortem: el abdomen había sido abierto para extraer la vagina, el útero y la vejiga, que no fueron hallados.

Las incisiones eran limpias, como si se tratase del trabajo de un experto en anatomía, o por lo menos el de alguien con los conocimientos anatómicos y la habilidad suficiente para poder abrir el cuerpo y extraer los órganos con mucho cuidado de no dañar otras partes internas.

El instrumento utilizado parecía ser un cuchillo estrecho con lámina fina y muy afilada, la clase de cuchillo que utilizaban los cirujanos o los carniceros más parecido a un escalpelo.

Una señora de nombre Elizabeth Long que se dirigía al mercado esa mañana, pudo aportar un testimonio valioso: a las cinco y media de la madrugada había visto a un hombre conversando con una prostituta que identificó como Annie Chapman.

Lamentablemente el hombre estaba de espaldas y no pudo ver su rostro, pero sí distinguió la silueta de un hombre de unos 40 años, elegante, que portaba un sombrero y un abrigo oscuros.

La hora de la muerte se estimó entonces entre las cinco y media y las seis de la mañana, hora en la que fue descubierto el cadáver, lo que significaba que el asesino actuaba rápidamente y con gran precisión.

El domingo 30 de septiembre, se descubría otro cadáver en la calle Berner sobre la una de la mañana. Tras pedir ayuda a la policía, vieron que se trataba de una mujer, cuyas faldas habían sido levantadas por encima de sus rodillas.

La joven prostituta fue identificada como Elizabeth Stride, de origen sueco, que había venido a Inglaterra para ganarse la vida tras el fallecimiento de su marido y sus dos hijos en un accidente marítimo.

Esta vez, varios testigos declararon haberla visto momentos antes de su muerte acompañada por un hombre de unos treinta años con pelo y bigote negros, vestido con un abrigo negro y un sombrero alto, que portaba un bulto, como un maletín habían afirmado"

Liam anotó los datos en una pequeña libreta de cuero. Posiblemente el hombre que aparecía descrito era Jack, El Destripador, aquellas descripciones se asemejaban a las que había descrito Elizabeth Long días antes.

"Mientras la policía se enfrenta al hallazgo de este nuevo cadáver, a pocas calles allí un guarda nocturno descubre el cuerpo de otra víctima degollada..." –era lo que se mencionaba en el diario matutino.

"Su abdomen había sido abierto y los intestinos se encontraban en el suelo, además tenía varias heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Los miembros estaban todavía calientes, la data de la muerte no debía ser de más de media hora desde el descubrimiento del cadáver.

No había otros indicios más que un escrito con tiza blanca sobre una pared que decía: "No hay porque culpar a los judíos", supuestamente obra del asesino.

Antes de que la inscripción pudiese ser fotografiada, el Comisario de la Policía londinense Charles Warren ordenó que fuese borrada, según él porque se trataba de una falsa pista del criminal tratando de culpabilizar a la comunidad judía, y si algún londinense lo leía, podía provocar una revuelta contra ellos. ¿negligencia o cautela?"

Ante tal dislate de Warren. Liam Holmes continuó con su lectura –tan sólo eran recortes de periódicos baratos y uno que otro informe de la policía

"La víctima era Kate Eddowes, quien como las demás, tenía por oficio el de la prostitución y como afición, la bebida.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella era joven y a los 16 años se fue a vivir con un hombre, con quién tendría tres hijos. Los malos tratos por parte de éste obligaron a que se fuera de casa, y su adicción al alcohol la obligó a alquilar su cuerpo en las calles.

Como en las muertes de Polly Nichols y Annie Chapman, la garganta de Kate había sido degollada de izquierda a derecha, le habían seccionado el vientre y extraído algunos órganos, entre ellos uno de los riñones.

Después de esto, las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad en Whitechapel. No hubo ningún otro asesinato durante un mes y las prostitutas regresaron a las calles más tranquilas.

Desgraciadamente, la paz duró poco, pues el 9 de noviembre otra mujer apareció salvajemente asesinada.

Se trataba de Mary Kelly, una atractiva joven de 21 años que se dedicaba a la prostitución para poder mantenerse a ella misma y a su pareja, que se encontraba sin trabajo.

Esa mañana, el locatario subió a la habitación de Mary para cobrar el alquiler mensual, pero nadie contestó a su llamada. Decidió abrir la puerta él mismo, horrorizándose por lo que descubrió...

Sin duda era el crimen más violento de Jack el Destripador. El cadáver estaba tumbado sobre la cama con múltiples heridas de arma blanca, completamente mutilado y con la arteria carótida seccionada.

La ferocidad de este asesinato asombró a los cirujanos veteranos de policía. El médico forense necesitó varias páginas para redactar el informe de las lesiones y órganos extraídos.

Este asesinato creó el pánico absoluto en el barrio, haciendo estallar episodios esporádicos de violencia en la muchedumbre."

"La actividad policial era frenética, cada rincón fue registrado, cada sospechoso detenido e interrogado a fondo, pero no por eso la policía dejaba de ser duramente criticada."

Realizó un acápite en este última tira de periódico, si la policía hubiera sido aún más meticulosa lo más probable es que lo hubieran atrapado y así el caso no pasaría a las manos del Scotland Yard y al fin tendría sus merecidas vacaciones que estaba pidiendo desde hacía unos meses. Sonrió sarcástico, pensando que jamás obtendría esas vacaciones, para el Scotland Yard era una pieza clave.

Volvió a la realidad. El carruaje se acababa de detener y un oficial le abría la puerta, lo saludó cordialmente avisándole que llegaba al lugar donde se había encontrado la última víctima.


	6. La novena victima

_**Capítulo V**_

_**La novena víctima**_

La sangre chorreaba de las paredes de la habitación. Aquel líquido espeso se había quedado marcado en algunas partes de la estancia. Un olor a muerte se expandía por toda la habitación. Los investigadores no podían abrir las ventanas puesto a que se corría el riesgo de llegar a modificar algún indicio en la escena del crimen, pero un hedor a putrefacción comenzaba a sentirse, dicho aroma habría sido el que había atraído a los vecinos ese día.

Aparte de la sangre ya mencionada, los órganos de la victima se encontraban esparcidos en el cuarto de alquiler.

Faltaba el útero –incluyendo los ovarios-, los dos pulmones y una parte del intestino grueso. El corazón estaba partido a la mitad colocado sobre la mesa junto a un riñon, la otra parte del corazón se hallaba en las cenizas que había dejado una fogata la noche del asesinato.

La víctima se encontraba tendida sobre el lecho completamente desnuda –similar al caso de Marie Kelly-, sin la nariz y una oreja. Cabe mencionar que esta vez, Jack, el destripador, no había degollado a la victima, más bien la había ahorcado o le habría provocado una hemorragia, pues para ahorcarla, le había abierto el vientre dejando expuestos los intestinos, con el cual le había ahorcado. Sin vacilación había sido una muerte horrenda, sangrienta y sobretodo lenta.

-"hemos dejado la escena tal y cual nos explicó teniente Macnaghten"- explicó un guardia que estaba afuera de la residencia –"tambien alejamos a algunos vecinos, para que no puedan interferir en las investigaciones del Scotland Yard"

-"muchas gracias, señor Gasper, le agradezco su ayuda, ¿forense determino la muerte?"-preguntó

-"aún no se sabe, dice que pudo haber sido por ahorcamiento o por desangre lo que haya ocurrido más rápido, como dijo sólo el forense entró a la estancia"

-"buen trabajo, ahora..."

-"teniente Macnaghten, acababa de llegar el detective Holmes"

-"buenas tardes, me mandó a llamar"-se acercó con su apacible voz –"¿qué dijo el forense?"

-"La difunta yace sobre su lado izquierdo, su cara mira hacia la pared derecha. Sus piernas han sido separadas. La mano derecha está abierta sobre el pecho y cubierta de sangre, y la izquierda está parcialmente cerrada sobre el suelo. En el vientre hay una larga incisión que comienza sobre el lado izquierdo, 2 ½ pulgadas por debajo ombligo casi en línea recta, seccionando el tejido muscular perfectamente"-leyó la bitácora que había dejado el forense media hora antes –"también se aclara que..."

-"entendí completamente, muchas gracias, veamos la escena del crimen"

-"ah... agente Holmes"-dijo el señor Gasper –"no se puede ingresar a la escena del crimen a menos que..."

-"tranquilícese señor Gasper, confío en el agente Holmes, él es el único en todo Londres quien es capaz de solucionar este misterio que la policía local no pudo"-dijo en un comentario irónico Macnaghten. Lo que provocó un mohín de disgusto en el oficial de policía.

El ambiente era de muerte sin duda. La victima estaba en la postura que había descrito el forense.

-"¿cuándo fue encontrada?"

-"esta misma mañana, al parecer el crimen se produjo entre las 2 y 3 de la madrugada, cuando la... víctima estaba descansando, lo más extraño fue que nadie se dio cuenta de nada, como su el asesino hubiera entrado por alguna ventana o simplemente aparecido por arte de magia"-respondió Macnaghten –"sabemos que la única ventana no pudo entrar, estamos en el tercer piso y la construcción es muy frágil, cualquiera que hubiera trepado, hubiera resultado gravemente herido"

Era verdad, la construcción era precaria, y sólo había un descampado debajo de los tres pisos.

-"¿llave?"

-"sólo la tenía la víctima y el arrendador, por supuesto, le preguntamos y nos dijo que no le había dado la llave a nadie, que la conservaba aún en su bolsillo desde la noche anterior en el que el cuarto había sido alquilado"

-"¿nombre?"

-"estamos por identificarla, es una desgracia que no pidan el nombre cuando se alquila un cuarto por estos barrios, nos cuesta mucho"

-"comprendo, sólo puedo ver que fue asesinado brutalmente... el asesino se paseó por acá"-dijo una especie de ronda y caminó en circulos –"artísticamente, se puede ver aún el barro en los zapatos junto con cenizas, no sólo eso..."

-"agente Holmes"-entró George Lusk –"teniente Macnaghten, buenas tardes me acabo de enterar, fue horrendo"

-"el más sangriento de todos, señor Lusk"-afirmó Liam Holmes –"como decía, todo esto lo hizo después de matarla, tal vez cuando le comenzaba a extraer las vísceras"-sonrió –"ya que..."

George Lusk se horrorizaba al observar la habitación, sangre por todos lados, las vísceras aún esparcidas y comenzando a podrirse. Desesperadamente salió disparado del cuarto dejando a Liam hablando.

-"continue, agente"-hablo Macnaghten

-"de acuerdo, como quiera. Obviamente no podría haber caminado si en esos instantes la víctima se estaba defendiendo ¿es lógico no?..."

-"agente... ¿se esta divirtiendo a costa mía?"-repuso Macnaghten al notar el tono de diversión con que manejaba Holmes la conversación

-"no.. para nada, pero tengo una pregunta ¿ha considerado que los asesinatos fueron cometidos por una mujer?"

-"¡¡Una mujer!!"-gritó Lusk desde la puerta –"es completa y enteramente imposible"

-"piénsenlo un momento, ninguna de las víctimas ha sido violada, debido a las cuchilladas deducimos que es un hombre zurdo, pero si lo analizamos detalladamente podríamos decir que las aplicó una mujer y por eso parecían ser apuntadas por un hombre que usaba la mano izquierda"

-"¡no! ¡Es completamente inaudito que un trabajo tan... refinado lo haga una mujer!"-continuó con su protesta el señor Lusk –"es insólito que una mujer posea alguna enseñanza con respecto a la medicina"

-"o simplemente por intuición, me refiero una mujer sabe donde queda exactamente cada órgano de su cuerpo ¿no?, créame puede resultar cierto"

-"¡me niego a creer que es una mujer!"

-"esta bien, sólo es una hipótesis, señor Lusk, después de todo, ¿quien sospecharía de una mujer? Una coartada bien preparada, pues la policía busca a un hombre"

-"usted lo ha dicho, agente Holmes, nadie lo haría, le he traído lo que me pidió el otro día, para eso he venido, aunque este lugar me desagrade por completo"-tosió incómodamente volviendo a recuperar la compostura.


	7. Informes policiacos

_**Capítulo VI**_

_**Informes policíacos**_

Liam Holmes subió otra vez al carruaje el cual se dirigiría otra vez al Scotland Yard. Le parecía raro que los medios anunciaran que aún el caso del Destripador estuviera en manos de la policía desde hace unos días lo estaba manejando la organización a la cual él pertenecía. Aunque se rumoreaba –según el diario "Times"- que el Scotland Yard había dicho que daría una recompensa a la persona quien le ayudase a detener al asesino. ¡Patrañas! No se había solicitado absolutamente nada.

De todas maneras era Macnaghten quien manejaba todo este asunto, sin embargo se lo hubiera dicho a él, simplemente puso aseverar que se trataban de rumores infundados por los periodistas.

-"¡han atrapado a Jack, el destripador!"-dijo una mujer que se encontraba afuera del vehículo. El detective asomó su cabeza por la ventana, se encontraba a media cuadra de la Institución.

Cuando bajó se encontró con media docena de periodistas rodeando el edificio del Scotland Yard, todos trataban de entrevistar a un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros; de la manera en que se hallaba vestido parecía que no venía de muy buena familia.

Súbitamente algunos reporteros se voltearon para pasar su atención hacia él. No le gustaba las entrevistas, ni las masas, así que optó por seguir su camino –también no se encontraba de muy buena humor- George Lusk había claramente despechado su hipótesis de que el asesino era una asesina.

-"¿qué sucede?"-preguntó dejando atrás a los periodistas

-"detective"-masculló la secretaria –"lo que sucede es que..."

-"este asunto nos compendie a nosotros, hemos atrapado a Jack, el Destripador"-dijo Macnaghten llegando detrás de Liam –"quiero decir, el asesino ha declarado, bueno no esencialmente el asesino, si no un hombre que fue su cómplice"

-"¿el hombre que esta afuera?"

-"exacto"-dijo con un tono conciliador –"Liam, la verdad quería decir que desde hace dos días, el Scotland Yard publicó una recompensa para quien diera con el paradero del asesino y ves ahora los resultados, comprendo que debes de estar un poco... incomodo, pero no has estado mucho tiempo aquí así que..."

-"¿cómo pueden estar seguros de que tienen al asesino?"-preguntó tratando de mostrar su enojo

-"nos contó el lugar de los asesinatos, además... el hombre afirma que es Jack, el Destripador"

-"el lugar lo sabe todo el mundo, llévenme con él"-continuó. Macnaghten hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Ambos pasaron por un pasadillo levemente iluminado por unos candelabros, hacia varias celdas en las paredes, -los salones de interrogaciones-

-"¿desde cuando sabes esto?"-le esputó claramente con un poco de molestia en su voz

-"desde esta tarde, después de que te deje hablando con el señor Lusk"-repuso Macnaghten sin sentirse incómodo por el tono de voz del joven detective. Tocó la puerta de una de las celdas.

-"señor Macnaghten, detective Holmes, pasen por favor"-abrió un hombre alto y robusto –"les alegrara saber que hemos hecho "cantar" a nuestro asesino"

Liam lo miró, era un hombre delgado y macilento –más o menos de 30 años-, daba la apariencia de ser un muerto. Se acordó de las declaraciones ambas concordaban, pero aquel hombre que estaba delante suyo no poseía el garbo ni la astucia del que se decía Jack, el Destripador...

"_**Pero ya sabréis cuando llegue el momento,**_

_**que soy uno de los pilares de la sociedad."**_

-"libérenlo"-dijo Liam

Los peritos lo miraron asombrados –"pero detective, este hombre ha afirmado ser Jack, el Destripador"

-"no vale su palabra, observenlo bien, está totalmente drogado... Seamus Floggther 29 años, practicante de medicina, además hay muchas otras pruebas que van en contra de que él es asesino"

-"es un practicante de medicina"-chilló el hombre que les abrió la puerta –"pudo ser él, el asesino"

-"en Londres hay muchos practicantes de medicina, pudo ser cualquiera de ellos, y en cuanto a su testimonio, no es válido... está fuera de sí, libérenlo"

-"Liam... piénsalo bien"-respondió Macnaghten –"podemos tener al asesino"

-"ya lo dije, el asesino, no es "el asesino", sino es una ella"

-"sigues con esa tonta idea, libérenlo y recuperen la recompensa"-dijo Macnaghten haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, entre los dos hombres que estaban la habitación levantaron a menudo hombre que estaba sentado y lo llevaron hasta el mismo corredor que minutos antes había sido recorrido por Holmes y Macnaghten. –"recuerda que sólo lo hago porque tengo gran confianza en ti y en tus instintos"

-"no hay que ser adivino para saber que ese hombre estaba fuera de sí, mira los resultados de la "recompensa que ofreciste""-le reprochó

_**"Querido Jefe Macnaghten, desde hace días oigo que la policía me ha cogido, pero en realidad todavía no me han pescado. No soporto a cierto tipo de mujeres y no dejaré de destriparlas hasta que haya terminado con ellas. El último es un magnífico trabajo, a la dama en cuestión no le dio tiempo a chillar. Me gusta mi trabajo y estoy ansioso de empezar de nuevo, pronto tendrá noticias mías y de mi gracioso jueguecito..."**_

_**Jack el Destripador, desde el Infierno**_

-"te lo advertí"-dijo Liam en un tono divertido

Macnaghten no pareció escucharlo o simplemente no le prestó atención.

-"¿leíste lo que el señor Lusk te envió?"-preguntó dejando unos papeles encima de su escritorio –"si quieres las fichas de los sospechosos, allí las vas a encontrar la relación que nos pasaste... también está"-tosió incómodamente –"la información acerca del príncipe Alberto Víctor"

-"cambié de opinión, ahora digo que es una mujer"

-"leéla ¿si? Para que se despejen esas tontas ideas tuyas"

Liam cogió el fólder de mala manera y abrió la carpeta, todas las hojas estaban escritas del puño y letra de George Lusk.

"Montague John Druitt, abogado de 40 años, hijo de un cirujano de muy buena familia, que desaparecido después del crimen de Mary Kelly y cuyo cuerpo fue hallado después flotando sin vida en el Támesis.

Su madre había sido ingresada en un hospital psiquiátrico poco antes de que él se suicidara, y en su familia había otros antecedentes de enfermos mentales.

Su hermano encontró una nota de suicidio que presentó a la policía local en ella se decía que Druitt sentía como poco a poco padecería lo mismo que su madre y que lo mejor para no seguir ensuciando el renombre de la familia era morir..."

Considerando los últimos acontecimientos, se descartaba la culpabilidad de Druitt.

Estaba anocheciendo, el Big Ben dio sus siete campanadas, las cuales se escucharon en todo Londres, la neblina densa bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a la ciudad fría y oscura.

Liam continuó con su lectura.

"Nathan Kaminsky, un judío polaco residente en Whitechapel quien se creía que padecía de demencia."

"Michael Ostrog, médico ruso que además se dedicaba a la estafa. No era un delincuente ordinario, era muy inteligente, tenía buena educación, y en algunas ocasiones durante los juicios por sus delitos, su astucia le había llevado a simular que sufría un trastorno mental, lo que le había salvado de la cárcel en más de una ocasión"

"Alberto Victor Christian Eduardo, hijo del Rey Eduardo VII y nieto de la Reina Victoria."

Centró toda su atención en esa página.

"28 años, el joven príncipe es un apasionado de la caza con todo su ritual y crueldad, aunque nunca se le consideró como un hombre violento, y era un asiduo de los prostíbulos."

"Sir William Gull, le estaría tratando la demencia. El príncipe Alberto Victor sufre una grave inestabilidad emocional por sus tendencias homosexuales y se esta volviendo demente."

Sin embargo, se dice que el príncipe residía en Escocia en las fechas de los asesinatos más importantes."

-"una muy buena coartada, será difícil averiguar si es verdad, lo que está escritó aquí"-pensó sobándose los ojos por el cansancio

"No cuenta con estudios de medicina, actuales"

"Sir William Gull, en 1887 sufrió un ataque de parálisis severo que le impedían realizar prácticas médicas, por lo que se dedica exclusivamente a la enseñanza"


	8. Notas

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**Notas**_

Londres, 13 de diciembre de 1888

Macabros crímenes cobran vida en Whitechapel

_Hace una semana exactamente fue hallada en la habitación que alquilaba el cuerpo de otra mujer cuyo nombre fue Rosellin Jackson Rodil. La policía local se ha reservado los detalles de cómo fue la muerte. El Destripador ha vuelto otra vez a las calles y se dice que los crímenes contra mujeres de mala vida no cesaran._

_Testigos oculares dicen que..._

-"¿qué hace leyendo el diario de la semana pasado, detective?"-preguntó George Lusk acercándose a la banca del parque donde estaba Liam Holmes

-"reuno algunas notas, para presentar ante el consejo mis sospechas de que el asesino es una mujer"

George Lusk hizo una mueca de disgusto. Tosió disimulando su incomodidad con respecto al comentario que había hecho el detective segundos antes.

-"según el perfil que he programado del asesino debe ser una persona con graves desórdenes mentales, no esencialmente un esquizofrénico o un paranoico más un bien diría yo que es un psicópata en este caso una... si decimos que es un hombre, podría ser que en su infancia ha vivido un ambiente hostil, ya sea por la falta del padre o de una madre, la cual pudo haber sido una prostituta y, o, alcohólica, al encontrarse en abandono preparó por decir "su venganza" en contra de ellas, en la adultez"

-"¿cómo puede afirmarlo?"

-"el doctor Charles Darwin original de Shrewsbury y con estudios en la Universidad de Edimburgo y Cambrigde, lo afirma"-sonrió

-"se ve que ha investigado bastante, más me gusta esa teoría, detective"-agregó Lusk –"¿por qué se empeña de que es una mujer?"

-"le repito ninguna de las víctimas fue violada"

-"eso no tiene nada que ver... por lo menos sabemos que no es un maniático sexual"

-"por las cuchilladas también dedujeron que el asesino era zurdo, sin ver lo obvio, que las realizó una mujer y por eso creían ser asestadas por un hombre que no era diestro"

-"eso nos redujo la búsqueda a un 11 de la población masculina de Londres"

-"dedujeron también que el asesino era alguien conocido, ya que las víctimas lo llevaban confiadamente a su cuarto, sin percatarse de que la confianza partía de que el asesino era una mujer y por eso ellas no recelaban, ya que la policía buscaba a un hombre como Jack el Destripador"

-"inaudito, el asesino pudo bien haberse metido por alguna ventana"

-"¿ha inspeccionado las habitaciones, señor Lusk?"

-"pues... en la última había una ventana muy cerca, sin embargo..."

-"el señor Macnaghten y yo revisamos, la vivienda era precaria, el asesino hubiera tenido que tener un muy buen equilibrio y nada en las manos para lograr pasar por aquella ventana sin contar que en el trayecto hubiera provocado la atención de los vecinos o transeúntes que pasaban por allí"

-"¿y las declaraciones de los testigos, esos de que a las víctimas los acompañaba un hombre algo con sombrero de copa y una pequeña valija?"-sonrió triunfante esperando la respuesta de Holmes, el detective no se inmutó y comenzó a explicarle

-"lo obvio era que la asesina se disfrazaba de hombre y luego de cometer los crímenes huía como lo que en realidad era: una mujer. ¡Y nadie buscaba a una mujer como la asesina! Por consiguiente, nadie la detendría"

-"detective, como veo tiene una respuesta para todo, ¿por qué una mujer sería Jack, el Destripador?"

-"tengo varias teorías... primero sería supongo yo, si la asesina puede presentar algunas tendencias homosexuales, que no se descarta o que es una mujer ofuscada ya que algun miembro de su familia ha sido afectado de alguna manera por ellas –ya sea su esposo o algun hijo- y quiere vengarse"

Lusk se quedó mudo ante las dos teorías que presentaba Liam Holms con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

-"como dije, el perfil del asesino es una persona con trastornos mentales, un psicópata, muchas veces esas personas no necesitan una razón fuerte para cometer asesinato.. o bueno simplemente las odia por alguna razón que es clara, según lo observado en las escenas de los crímenes y las notas que envía a las autoridades se ve que disfruta de su trabajo"

-"eso es obvio, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, en una de esas notas dice ser un pilar de la sociedad ¿una mujer?"

-"quien descarta de que provenga de una buena familia, como sabemos puede ser una mujer casada con un noble o porque no con un cirujano o un médico, eso explicaría porque tiene conocimientos con respecto a la medicina"

-"sinceramente, detective todavía sigo pensando de que fue un hombre y seguiré buscando a uno"-dijo acomodándose su abrigo para despedirse –"no descarte que la posibilidad de que es un hombre, detective"

-"descuide, aún el caso sigue abierto ¿no cree? Creo que deben de dejar de ofrecer recompensas a quien atrape al Destripador, es una pérdida de tiempo"-bromeó

-"como diga, trataré de convencer a Macnaghten de ello"

-"no descarte la posibilidad de que es una mujer, se lo pido"

Lusk levantó la mano izquierda a modo de despido ya a unos metros de él. Comenzaba a garuar, el cielo grisáceo de la capital inglesa se llenaba de nubes a medida que la tarde avanzaba.

Londres, 3 de enero de 1889

Nathan Kaminsky fue internado en un hospital psiquiático

_Uno de los sospechosos de ser el asesino de Whitechapel, un judío de origen polaco (Nathan Kaminsky) fue internado por sus vecinos de la localidad de Whitechapel quienes lo acusaban de demente, algunos afirman que era el asesino denominado "Jack, el Destripador", el último asesinato fue el de Rosellin Jackson Rodil hace menos de un mes._

_La policía se ha mantenido adusta con los comentarios._

_Esperamos más respuesta de parte de los policías al mando._

-"¿qué opinas de eso?"-preguntó Macnaghten entrando a la oficina de Liam

-"me parece bien que hayan internado aquel hombre, aunque no es el Destripador"-dijo Liam Holmes

-"por lo menos la gente lo cree así, y los asesinatos han parado"

-"te equivocas... pronto comenzarán otra vez, supongo"-sonrió con un aire de misterio –"y nuestro trabajo será encontrar a la asesina cuando el momento llegue"

-"si es que es una mujer ¿el consejo no aceptó tus notas?"

-"no las mostré lo haré cuando llegue el momento adecuado"-respondió –"demostraré que el asesino es una mujer"

Súbitamente su víctima comenzaba a apaciguarse. El hombre vio el momento adecuado para iniciar su macabro ritual.

Para todo esto, el Big Ben terminaba de dar sus doce campanadas, esa noche.

-"una víctima más, otra vez"

Vio el lujoso reloj de marca "Rolex" que colgaba en su muñeca, limpiando la sangre de su cuchillo emprendió la marcha hacia la ciudad.

-"hemos vuelto a la aventura"

La sombra se dio cuenta de que algunos transeúntes ebrios venían en esa dirección. Rápidamente se comenzó a desvestir, comenzando desde la capa hasta los pantalones, los guardó cuidadosamente dentro de una valija –en ella también estaban sus implementos de cirugía- y caminó directamente hacia un carruaje que estaba esperando por aquella silueta.

-"una más... creo que elegiré otra al azar ¿qué le parece?"-le preguntó a una figura que estaba en las sombras del carruaje

-"si... esta bien, querida"-dijo una voz majestuosa –"la enfermedad de mi nieto tiene que ser vengada lo más rápido posible"

La joven mujer sonrió, en su dedo anular mostraba un anillo de diamantes de 18 kilates.

-"hay que planearlo con más tiempo, aunque claro despistaremos a algunos policías, eso es lo divertido, nadie sabrá nunca que soy Jack, el Destripador"

-"la policía busca a un hombre y no a una mujer... nadie sabrá que es... Jean De Bleur"

-"lo que sea por el príncipe Alberto Victor"

El carruaje se alejaba internándose en la espesa niebla, llegando casi al palacio de Buckingham


	9. Epilogo argumentos de la autora

_**Epílogo (Argumentos de la autora)**_

Como era de esperar ante un caso de tal trascendencia, en el que Scotland Yard mantenía silencio absoluto, se fundaron todo tipo de suposiciones: desde que Jack el Destripador era una mujer obsesionada por las prostitutas porque una de ellas había contagiado una enfermedad a su hijo, un puritano furioso por el vicio de la capital, un agente secreto ruso que quería dejar en ridículo a la policía inglesa... y así, una larga lista de sospechosos con las motivaciones más variadas.

La teoría de que toda una Conspiración Real estaba detrás de los asesinatos es tal vez la más popular.

Libros, escritos por Stephen Knight y publicado en 1976 bajo el título "Jack the Ripper, the final solution", aseguraba haber recogido las notas de un hombre llamado Joseph Sickert, el hijo de Walter Sickert, un pintor impresionista que decía haber conocido a Jack el Destripador y que le habría confesado quién era el asesino en su lecho de muerte.

La teoría que plantea Kinght es que Sickert padre daba clases de pintura al Príncipe Alberto y que éste conoció a una modelo que posaba para el pintor llamada Annie Crook.

El príncipe se enamoró de la joven, y desatendiendo sus obligaciones como heredero de la corona, se casó con ella en secreto cuando ésta se quedó embarazada de una niña a la que llamarían Alice.

Si el pueblo londinense llegaba a conocer la unión del príncipe heredero con una mujer de clase baja, supondría un escándalo público y una grave deshonra para la Familia Real inglesa, por ese motivo la Reina Victoria se habría empeñado en resolver el problema antes de que comenzasen a correr los rumores de la boda, delegando la tarea de resolver el problema al médico de la Casa Real, el doctor Guillermo Gull.

El Doctor Gull actuó entonces secuestrando a Annie e internándola en un hospital psiquiátrico tras declararla demente, en donde fue obligada a vivir por el resto de sus días, mientras que el Príncipe Alberto fue llevado al palacio de Buckingham y se le prohibió salir de allí, haciendo correr el rumor de que estaba gravemente enfermo.

Cuando Annie fue secuestrada, Mary Kelly, la última víctima del Destripador, se ocupaba por ese entonces del bebé. Tanto ella como el resto de las jóvenes prostitutas asesinadas conocían la relación secreta entre el príncipe y su compañera, y sabían que tras la desaparición de Annie, también sus vidas corrían peligro, por lo que decidieron guardar el secreto.

Aun así se llevaron a cabo los asesinatos para impedir que las jóvenes hablasen del matrimonio entre la plebeya y el heredero, y se creó la imagen de un sanguinario psicópata con conocimientos en cirugía.

El cochero de la Casa Real, John Nestley, se encargó de localizar una a una a las chicas y de convencerlas para que subiesen al carruaje diciéndoles que una persona importante había solicitado sus servicios.

Entonces, el Doctor Gull, oculto en los callejones, asesinaba a cada mujer y las mutilaba salvajemente para hacer creer que el asesino era un sádico obsesionado con las prostitutas.

Esta teoría es una de las preferidas porque es la que mejor se adaptaría al silencio de Scotland Yard sobre los crímenes. Qué mejor razón para acallar un asunto que el proteger el honor de la Familia Real.

Sin embargo, no hay ninguna evidencia que apoye esta teoría, aunque tampoco hay nada que la desmienta.

Es cierto que en Whitechapel existió una mujer llamada Annie Crook que tenía una hija ilegítima llamada Alice, pero no hay nada que pruebe que mantuvo una relación con el Duque de Clarence (hay quién asegura que esta teoría es falsa porque las tendencias del Príncipe Alberto se inclinaban más hacia los hombres que hacia las mujeres).

Tampoco hay nada que pruebe que las jóvenes prostitutas asesinadas se conocían entre sí, porque si esto hubiese sido cierto, habría sido descubierto en las entrevistas con las familias y los amigos de cada víctima.

Como ya conocemos mas o menos la historia infundida por Steven Knight, comenzare a aclarar algunos puntos importantes de nuestra historia.

[ -"¿s...si? ¿diga?"-respondió aún soñoliento, sobándose los ojos –"si, teniente Fache, ¿qué no atendí su llamado? Me disculpará notablemente tenía un asunto pendiente en el ayuntamiento hoy por la mañana, ya sé que me ha estado llamando incontables veces por lo del caso "Da Vinci" pero me fue inútil contactarlo en la mañana, aunque Londres conserva la misma hora de Paris"

Adaptado de "El Codigo Da Vinci" (Retrocediendo un poco mas de un siglo, recordemos que los acontecimientos tratados en la obra de Dan Brown son prácticamente actuales) Me parecio muy divertido.

[ -"un hombre llamado... William Wonka"

-"¿Wonka?"-preguntó instintivamente Liam Holmes –"ah si lo recuerdo, solucioné un caso suyo hace unos meses"

Nuestro tipico chocolatero "Willy Wonka" de "Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates" originalmente de Roald Dahl.

Y finalmente el apellido de nuestro brillante detective "Holmes" muy familiar ¿eh? Si, es el mismo apellido de Sherlock Holmes personaje principal de las novelas de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Como ya se habran dado cuenta, me encanta hacer "crossovers" o mezcolanza de historias, es muy divertido que todas las novelas se entrelacen entre si.

Creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones al caso, ojala que les haya gustado mucho la novela.

Gracias por su atención.


End file.
